


Living Sculpture

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim thinks of Spock as he stands, tall and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Sculpture

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He had that look about him.  
  
So confident, as he stands proud.  
  
His body was magnificent to gaze upon.  
  
How he hardly needed to move, and he ignited a passion in me.  
  
There before me, his tall, long frame, chiseled to perfection.  
  
A living sculpture to behold.


End file.
